


destroyed by hippie powers

by gunk



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: High Sex, M/M, Nonbinary Character, References to Drugs, Trans Male Character, it's just weed, literally just them smoking and fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunk/pseuds/gunk
Summary: James and Draven hang out, smoke some weed, and get busy.
Relationships: Draven Kondraki/James Talloran
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	destroyed by hippie powers

_ Relax _ . It’s a word that they hear often, a word that’s been harped on and repeated and ground into the grey matter of their brains so intently that they can see it behind their eyes when they try to sleep. Both of them need to  _ relax _ . Both of them tell the other (and sometimes, others besides them) to  _ relax _ . 

Nothing could come as close to enacting that word as this.

Draven’s grinder is in the shape of a fake bottle of Coke, with ‘Smoke-a Cola’ written on the side in fading text. It’s covered in a sticky layer of ash and general grime, but it still does its job, so Draven saw no reason to replace it. He lifts it out of the box that he keeps his ‘supplies’ in and transfers the contents of an almost comically small ziploc bag into the top of the grinder. It does what its name implies, and with deft hands, Draven transfers the result into his pipe.

The pipe was James’s, actually. It was blue, blown glass with purposeful striations throughout its body. It, too, was a bit grimy, but James seemed to at least put half-effort into cleaning it. Draven smiled a bit as he held it in his hands, appreciating the design for a few seconds before inhaling. He took a few hits off of the pipe before handing it to its owner, and James repeated the action.

“Want more?” James turns to Draven to ask, but Draven was already beginning to chug a Mountain Dew bottle. On closer inspection, it wasn’t a regular Mountain Dew bottle- it had a little cartoon label slapped onto it, with an anthropomorphic marijuana leaf doing a dab. James lowered the pipe a bit to ask,

“Are you sure you should take an edible right after smoking?”

“Yeah,” Draven is out of breath from chugging, and takes a moment to regain his composure. “I’ve done it before.”

“When we were watching movies? You freaked out and had me hold you-”

Draven waved him away. “I’ll be ok.”

“Alright. You know that I worry.”

They smile at one another, and James pulls Draven in for a hug. It feels like it lasts at least 30 seconds, and when they pull apart, they smile at one another again. James is doe-eyed and dazed, his eyes slightly bloodshot and incapable of focusing on just one part of Draven. He chuckles, before Draven begins to pull him into another hug,

“Lightweight.”

James shushes Draven, and they both fall over laughing. They’re a mess of hugs and cuddles for a moment, until James’s hands begin to go lower than Draven’s chest.

“Go ahead,” Draven is breathless again, but this time not from drinking too quickly. He tries to clear his throat before continuing, “I really want it.”

James takes handfuls of Draven’s sweater, oversized and hazard-orange, and lifts it up.

“Help me get this off, ok?”

Draven nods almost imperceptibly before aiding in the effort to remove his sweater, lifting up his arms and wiggling a bit. His sweater comes off easily enough, and then James focuses on his chest. He’s still sensitive there in an uncomfortable way, still viewing his chest in a clinical sense as it heals. He almost views his chest as a different part of him, disconnected from his body; not in the way that it was  _ before _ , quite different from it, but it feels alien nonetheless. Fear of not recovering right from top surgery had ensnared him, but in this moment, he tried to put all of it aside to enjoy James playing with his chest.

“I really don’t have much feeling there,” It’s a probe, making sure that James won’t be upset with him. Draven  _ knows _ that James will react reasonably, he  _ knows _ that he’s just paranoid from being stoned out of his mind, but he still hesitates. The source of that worry would be something to dissect at another time, not while his partner was feeling up his chest.

“Here, if you put your hand-”

“Here?”

“Yeah. Right on the ribs.”

Draven’s worry evaporates with the soft way that James handles him, the kindness inherent to their actions as James begins to touch him anew. He loves to have his ribs stroked or bitten at, though he was far too anxious to ask for the latter right now. In the meantime, James runs their fingers across Draven’s ribs, careful to avoid scars. James was a gentle person at heart, and it was moments like these that reinforced that.

James’s hands are going lower soon, sliding into Draven’s boxers and feeling how wet he was.

“You can call me a lightweight, but you still have,” He gave a pointed stroke. “ _ This _ going on just from me touching your chest.”

Draven smiled. “Shh. Just keep going.”

James did as they were told, and he did so with a smile. One finger stroked Draven’s clit while the other went lower, first just feeling his lips and then actually sliding a finger in. It was rougher than James’s gentleness would have implied a few moments ago, but Draven loved it. He loved the duality of his relationship with James: gentle but firm, casual but professional, soft but passionate. It felt sort of corny to get so emotionally deep over his partner fingering him, but Draven couldn’t help it.

Slowly, James works his way up to adding another finger, and then another, and then...they somehow find themselves bowled over onto the floor. Draven was laughing like a maniac, pinning James to the floor with his boxers still pulled down.

“I want to wrestle!”

“I was  _ in you _ !”

Draven laughs a thunderous laugh and begins to tickle James’s sides, and James erupts with a noise something like a goose throwing up a rock. James instinctively skitters away from Draven like a bug, barely managing to wiggle out from beneath Draven and worm their way onto the couch. Draven laughs again and chants what James  _ thinks _ is a wrestling move name before trying to pin James to the couch. 

Draven launches into trying to tickle James once more, and this time, James can’t help but to laugh, too. They roll with the punches, letting themself be tickled before Draven finally tires himself out.

“Ok,  _ now _ can we have sex?”

“Yes. I was completely ready-”

“And then I got bored.”

They both laugh, then embrace in a long kiss. James works off Draven’s boxers fully, and begins to feel him once more, before going back to sliding fingers into Draven. He works faster than before, a bit rough, but Draven’s vocalizations drive him on. They’re high-pitched whines, little breathy gasps, deep chest-filling moans. They’re an array of sounds, and James loves all of them.\

“Are you ready?” James is breathless when he asks, and Draven can just manage a nod in response. 

James kisses Draven, and then pulls back, looking around for a box on the floor. It really shouldn’t be out here, but it is- though, James can’t complain, since now he doesn’t have to get up. He takes out a harness and two dildos, holding them up for Draven to see. Draven picks the longer, thinner model, and James nods, putting the dildo into the harness. He takes his hands back and goes to their own boxers, beneath the oversized (on them) pajama pants that they borrowed from Draven, and he begins to work themself up a bit. They were already wet from kissing (and then, for some reason that they didn’t yet want to explore, from wrestling), so it was not surprising that they were ready to go already.

Draven cries out when James enters him, and James is hesitant.

“You alright?’

“Yeah,” He hisses as he speaks, hands going down to aid in the insertion. “I’m fine. Go on.”

With Draven’s help, James enters Draven, sliding in with only some resistance. Draven had been working on that with James for some time now, once not even being able to take a finger without pain. It felt good to have worked through it in a safe, supportive environment- especially when ‘working through it’ entailed being fucked regularly.

James thrusts without rhythm at first, a bit scrambled mentally, but he finds one soon enough. The gentle motion of in-out, in-out is hypnotizing to both of their baked minds, and Draven pulls James in closer for a hug. They kiss deeply as they hug, and James slows down a bit to enjoy the moment more. They get lost in the motion for awhile, before Draven begins to curl around James, pulling them in closer. They’re pressed tightly together when Draven begins to come, and James pulls out after a moment of rest.

“Do you need me to do you next?”

“I’d, uh- I’d like that.”

They hug one more time before James sits up and takes off the harness, then they spread their legs for Draven to go down on him. Draven is a bit unsteady as he sits up, still finding his bearings, and fumbles a bit before finding a good position. Draven’s tongue is less gentle than James’s... _ anything _ , has been, and he releases a barrage on James’s clit. James is smaller than Draven- not just in this aspect, either- and Draven struggles a bit to stay on target.

“Lower!”

Draven does as he’s told, going lower to stick his tongue into James’s pussy. He sticks his tongue as deep as it can go, swiping back and forth, then takes his tongue out to plunge it back in. He tries to go faster, harder, deeper, until he feels wetness on his face and he knows that he’s achieved his goal.

James is shaking when they pull Draven into a hug, and they both collapse onto the couch, mingling in after-sex sweat and the lingering smell of weed.


End file.
